


bring him to life

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: and he's her friend, and his name is thalo, but also happy cause!! she finally has a friend!!, elaine brings a painting to life, she's really overwhelmed and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Did he know? Did he know where he sprung from? Did he know that he was nothing more than a painting she animated with her magic?Would he care?





	bring him to life

There’s thrill and fear once the light starts emanating from the very fabric and dry paint on the previously plain canvas. After everything she’d been through these past few days, unwilling to draw away from the work in front of her, it was an amazing sight. She’d spent hours hunched over, eyes glued to the bland cut of fabric, paint and detail being laid down with a purpose she never knew she had in her, and now it was all paying off as soon as the spell leaves her lips.

Elaine found herself clutching her paintbrush in her hand a little tighter, trying to clear a lump out of her throat that feels like it’s lodged itself in for good, and holds back the desire to cough up her insides until she passes out as all her thoughts of weariness ran rampant through her mind. There’s a wave of nausea from the nerves, and she stumbles back, suddenly  _ frightened  _ at the outcome of what she had done on impulse, but feels every bit of the doubt melt away like snow once the light starts taking shape.

It feels like a  _ blessing _ once his features form and he takes his first breath into the real world. He’s weak and falls over, palms catching him from face planting onto the ground, gasping for air. 

It instantly makes her tremble, hesitant on reaching out with her unsteady hands to touch his cheeks (to be reassured he’s warm, alive and well), but she doesn’t. She waits until the light dies down and the only thing in the room to make either of them see eye to eye, acknowledge one another, is the thick candles she has lit in all of the dark corners. The curtains were drawn, preventing any prying eye from the outside the honor to look within and see what she had done.

He blinks once, twice, then finally looks up and around at the area. Her paints and palettes lay scattered around the floor and what space there is on the desk inside lay multiple sketches she’d done of him before she gathered the courage to touch paint to the canvas she’d been sparing. There’s confusion mixed with timidness in his eyes (weary at an unfamiliar person who was already so familiar with him), a personality so undeniably real she could have  _ cried _ . He tilted his head at her trembling lip, barely seen in the dim lights, and his expression dropped into something a lot more sympathetic.

He reaches for her once he appears to gain his confidence.

“Are you alright, miss?” 

She doesn’t have the courage to respond. She can’t remember the last time she felt so close to someone. She’d created him with her own two hands, had mixed and poured everything necessary onto her palette and onto the paintbrush and applied it to the canvas. She finally made a friend.

“I’m Thalo,” the boy said. “What’s your name?”

How would she tell him? Did he know? Did he know where he sprung from? Did he know that he was nothing more than a painting she animated with her magic?

Would he care?

**Author's Note:**

> i have elaines reference drawn... need to draw thalo's...


End file.
